sto_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Liethbridge Venables
''The Captain of the USS Discovery... Rugged, cheeky and loyal, Richard L. Venables was born in Scotland, Earth.He enlisted in Starfleet in 2370 at the age of 15. He currently commands the ''USS Discovery. Biography "We continue to boldly go... because that's what we do... we go where no one else is bold enough to go." Richard Liethbridge D'Venables was born in Argyll, Scotland in 2355 to parents Vice-Admiral Archibald D'Venables and Ambassador Jeanette D'Venables. He grew up in the shadow of his father, the man who as Captain of the USS Trinity-B ''had first made contact with the near human alien race of the Grand Imperial Order. His great-grandfather was the reknowned Commander Hershel D'Venables of the original ''USS Trinity. Growing up, Richard had a close friend, Marcus Hancock, they grew up together dreaming of one day becoming famed Starfleet Officers. Their friendship would last until their days aboard the USS Argyll ''and the death of Marcus to the Borg. Richard was highly intelligent and managed to excel in his lessons as a child, eventually enlisting in Starfleet Academy in 2370 and graduating in 2372. His time at the academy saw him study Archaeology, Theology, Linguistics, Diplomacy and Tactics. He graduated and was posted aboard the USS ''Voyager ''as a Security Ensign under Captain Kathryn Janeway on the ''Voyager's ''seven year stint in the Delta Quadrant. Eventually promoted to Lieutenant by Captain Janeway, Richard was very nearly fately wounded in the ''Voyager's ''first encounter with the Borg Continuum. Promoted to Lieutenant-Commander on ''Voyager's ''return to the Alpha Quadrant he was given his first command, the Constitution Class Refit USS ''Argyll. ''It was shortly after this that his brother Mathieu and Marcus both died in strange circumstances. After his promotion to Lieutenant-Commander his career remained uneventful till promotion to Commander and command of the Ambassador Class USS ''Retribution-B. ''He went on to fight against several small Borg incursions and became a favourite of Admiral Trevor D. Lyons. Eventually being posted to USS ''Nimbus ''as the executive officer. Finally promoted to Captain in 2400, Richard was given command of the Galaxy Class USS ''Artemis. Shortly after the Federation and Grand Imperial Order made a peace pact and the GIO joined the Federation, a new space station was built within Imperial space. Deep Space 12 as it became known was placed under the command of Richard, whilst the base became the command centre of Admiral Lyon and the Taskforce sent to the Grand Imperial Order. He currently commands the Intrepid Class Discovery Refit USS Discovery. Originally sent on a scouting mission of a Temporal Anomaly, the crew ended up spending six years in the Sol System, travelling back to the 18th century through a transwarp jump gone wrong, the ''Discovery's ''dilithium chambers were completely depleted and it is estimated that it would take them five years to regenerate them enough to make the journey home. In this time they studied the past with the ''Discovery ''hidden beneath the River Thames in the middle of London. With the ''Discovery ''recharged and ready to make the delicate transwarp jump, D'Venables posing as Sir Henry Grey using a holographic disguise said farewell to several people including Hannah and Leonhard Bosch and his love interest, Lady Elizabeth Jane. With his farewell he transported to the ''Discovery ''and the ship rose from the River Thames in the middle of the night, with Hannah and Leonhard Bosch watching unknown to the crew. On return to the 25th century, D'Venables and his crew were quietly welcomed back and put back into service after the usual psych tests. Returning to service with Admiral Lyon, it was shortly afterwards that he was transferred to Starfleet Academy. Where he began teaching Strategic Survival and Archaeology. Personal Life Richard enjoys a close friendship with Admiral Trevor Lyon and often enjoys a quiet drink with him off duty. He has had a love interest in the form of Lady Elizabeth Jane from the ''Discovery's ''time in the 18th century, though he did not pursue it any further due to the Temporal Prime Directive. Richard has a unique friendship with the entity known as 'Kwagar' an immortal entity that has followed Richard closely in his career in Starfleet and appeared wherever he goes, even to 18th century Britain. Gallery lieutenantvenab.JPG|Lieutenant Commander D'Venables after Voyager's return. commandervenab.JPG|Commander D'Venables Catchingthesurf.JPG|Richard on Leave in the Risa System, enjoying the surf relaxationonrisa.JPG|Relaxing on the warm, sunny beaches of Risa.